Team MSFT (Misfit) Maple Trailer
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Huntsmen Team Misfit leader Maple Haida an Eagle Owl Faunus who is Scout and Sniper Origin Mistral


Maple sat looking out of her cabin window on the boat taking her to Vacuo that would be her home for the next few years. She thought of her old home and the people she had to leave behind.

(Two weeks earlier)

Out in the wilds of Mistral a Pack of Grim were hunting for food when suddenly a hissing sound appeared and one of them fell face first into the snow a bullet hole where one of its eyes used to be.

The shooter pulled back the bolt on her rifle ejecting the spent round before pushing it forward again loading in a new fresh round, from her hilltop location she had a clear view with a series of bushes to hide her which she could see through.

The pack made a howl and ran off, the sniper stood up and made her way back down the path that she had used to reach her sniping den.

Once at the bottom she rejoined the rest of the group waiting for her "What you get?" asked one member of the group.

"Boarbatusks, small group possibly looking for something to eat" spoke the sniper "Anyway we need to head back its getting late and it's not safe to be out at night" the sniper pointed to two of the people with her "Jenny you have point, Alex you got the back again sorry" she ordered.

"Urgh, why is it always me?" moaned Alex, a man with dark hair.

"Sorry I'll make it up to you when we get back" the sniper spoke, the group quickly got going forming up into two lines with Jenny and Alex in the front and back respectively just ahead and behind the main group.

"Maple is it true you're going to train as a huntress?" asked one of the people in the group, a girl with green hair.

"Yeah, it's true"

"In a couple of weeks isn't it?" Asked another member. A girl with grey hair in a bob style.

"Why?" asked Jenny

"Yeah it is and it's so I can be better at dealing with them, then I can come back and train you"

"Aw but you're so good already, it won't be the same without you" spoke Jenny spinning around with her ginger hair flowing behind her.

"I'm not going to be gone forever, I'll be back, I promise." Spoke Maple gently "Besides you've got Aada to look after things while I'm away" Maple said turning to the girl with the grey bob style.

Aada looked away "Yeah sure, I got it" though she didn't sound convincing.

"Well if we need you, you'll still be in Mistral, right?"

Maple suddenly looked uncomfortable "Actually I'm going to Vacuo"

"WHAT!" was the collective reaction from the group.

"You said you were going to Mistral" Aada spoke up.

"I tried to get to Mistral but they wouldn't let me, so I had to go with my back up, which is Vacuo" the group was still uneasy with all this.

"Look I'm sorry, but it's out my hands and I wouldn't leave the country if I wasn't sure you'd be fine without me and I'll stay in contact promise"

"Well if that's the case I guess we should throw you a goodbye party" spoke Jenny, the other in the group were all in agreement minus Aada who remained quiet and looked very upset.

When they reached the village, which was surrounded by a palisade and small fence of wooden pikes and a few huts and tents the group dispersed to make the party ready for Maple, she saw Aada storm off to her tent, Maple sighed and went to her own tent to clean up.

Putting her rifle down next to her bed that also had a chest plate at the foot of the bed, pulling off her hood and taking off her helmet and putting it on the table in front of her, in its place she put on a headband with two feathers at the back on her head, over her brown hair that was tied up at the back in a ponytail, attached to her ears were eagle owl tufts on top of them, she also had a white scarf on with the ends going over her back. She was about to have a nap when Alex came in.

"Boss, erm I think you might want to see to Aada, she's acting a bit weird, she's refusing to leave her tent"

"Ok, thanks leave it with me, well done out there by the way" spoke Maple. As she went to see her friend.

As she entered the tent, she saw Aada on the tent looking at the floor "So I take it that you're not happy with me going to Vacuo?"

"Of course, It's not bad enough your leaving, now you're going to another country, when were you going to tell me?"

"I only found out today, look I meant what I said, both about you and coming back, you're a fine commander Aada" kneeling in front of her and putting the helmet on Aada's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep it as a promise that I'll be back, besides it hurts my ears wearing the thing"

This got a giggle out of Aada "yeah I guess it would"

"I'm still unsure about this but if you really sure I'll do my best"

Maple smiled "That's all I've ever asked of any of you, ok" she then brought Aada into a hug

(Present day)

Sitting in her cabin she looked at the mirror, she still had the head band with the feathers and the white scarf but she now had a light blue buttoned shirt and a dark blue overcoat on with red piping over the stitches, on her black belt were all her ammo in white pouches all over the belt, she also had black trousers on with the red piping down the sides and black boots on, beside the bed was her chest plate.

She could see something in the distance kicking in her semblance to see what it was she could see it was nothing more than a few fish jumping in the distance.


End file.
